The Notebook
by ragsweas
Summary: Harry finds a gift from Neville that takes him back to his parent's past he never knew. And with that, starts a new adventure..
1. Prologue

Harry was sitting in a pile of gifts. Everybody had sent him wonderful gifts. He wore a new Weasley jumper, with his hand on a book called _Most common mistakes made during dueling and how to correct them._ A big box of WWW's gift hamper was lying nearby. A large amount of chocolate wrappers were thrown around, and a Card made by Teddy had found its place on Harry's desk. But what really surprised Harry was the gift Neville had sent him. It was written on the card-  
'Do not open till alone. And then enjoy the memories.'

Harry thought it was a notebook, judging on the size and the weight of the package. Maybe Neville had gone to everyone Harry knew and got him a diary kind of thing? As Harry thought about it, he ripped open the package, sitting alone on his desk after Christmas. What he saw made his heart beat faster than ever.

It was a worn notebook, with it's edges rounded, and cover very badly damaged. An image of a broom, most probably a Cleansweep, was drawn, not very well though. A Quaffle was drawn as well, and on it was written,

 **Property of: James Potter.**  
 **DO NOT TOUCH IT UNLESS YOU HAVE A WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE OWNER!**

A letter fell down on Harry's lap. With trembling hands, he opened it. It read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _By chance, i found this notebook in a rather dusty corner of our old seventh year Dorm. You were never there, so you would not know. A boy came to e saying he found the name Potter and thought i could give this to you.  
I hope you do not mind, but i read a few pages. A few pages only. And boy is it good! I must say, your father was amazing.  
It seems that your father and his friends had developed some kind of quills that enabled them to transfer message from one book to another. It is rather funny, since we use parchment, but you never know.  
It starts with Fifth year, as there are mentions of OWLs. i know you are going to love it. Enjoy and Merry Christmas._

 _Love,  
Neville_

 _P.S.: Did you know my mother and your mother were actually good friends, despite her being senior to your parents, and your father actually mentored my Dad? Just thought of asking._

Harry re-read the letter again and again. Finally, he opened the notebook, and stared at his father handwriting.


	2. Chapter 1- Transfiguration and Library

A/N: Here's the first real chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Do not forget to review!

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 _Remus_

Peter

 _ **Lily**_ (for future)

...

 **Hey, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, are the quills working?**

 **Yup! I love ourselves Prongs. I love ourselves!**

This is so exciting!

 _Would all of you stop? Professor McGonagall has entered! I need to take notes!_

 **Au, Moony! You are really studious. Do not worry, you are going to come first.**

 _I would if you would stop bothering me!_

...

James handwriting scrawled something about Transfiguration, mainly how to turn a teapot into a ferret.

...

Um, guys, i think i need help.

 **Your ferret is amazing Wormtail! Never seen a ferret like a fish before!**

 **That was the best class ever.**

You are saying that in response for the pleading?

 **No! NO NO NO! Okay, guys, we need to have a codeword to show that a particular conversation has ended.**

 **And why exactly are we writing this? Let's go back to the common room and discuss this. I don't like this library.**

 **I love my life Padfoot. I do not want to be eaten by a werewolf.**

 _You people do know that i can read this as well, right?_

 **Ah! Remus! I thought i had lost you to...that book, whatever it is. Have you seen it's size?**

 _I have Sirius. Now, for the codeword, let it be Mischief Managed._

No...that will be to perfect.

 **And what do you want dear Wormy?**

It's Wormtail! And something more tacky, to show that we are the cool marauders.

 **All right! Moony, Prongs, i need ideas!**

...

A lily was drawn the page, with **I love you flower** written below it. Meanwhile, the conversation continued.

...

 _How about That's it?_

 **That can be used for some ideas as well.**

What about Yo! It has ended?

 **No offense Wormtail, but that's tooooooo tacky. Prongs?**

Prongs contribute!

 **I was flower gazing.**

Like Moony star gazes?

 _I DO NOT!_

 **And Sirius loves to watch the moon.**

 **Shut up!**

Or when we have to run out of the common room due to some inappropriate stuff!

 **Why is Sirius silent?**

I don''t know. ANd look, Moony's blushing!

 _Let's meet in the common room. I will tell you then._

Yo! It hAS ENDED! mOONY DO NOT DRAG US!

 **Yes, let's meet in the common room, or rather the dorm.**

 **...**

Harry laughed in the end. He had never realized that Sirius and Remus were together. Remus had married Tonks! But then, Harry did not know a lot of things. Harry read the whole thing again. He smiled. He had never realized why wormtail's bertrayel had meant so much, but reading his thoughts, harry realized how much that rat had destroyed by one action.

Shaking his head, Harry took a deep breath and placed the notebook in his drawer. He would read the next page the next day.


	3. Chapter 2-Dorm and Potions

_**A/N: I do not own Harry potter, and i do not think i ever will. Please R &R!**_

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 _Remus_

Peter

 _ **Lily**_ (for future)

...

 **Hey, Remus, are you awake?**

 _Yes, i am._

 **What are you doing?"**

 _Reading your notes, star-gazing._

 **Stop looking at my ass.**

 _Who said anything about your ass._

 **I know what star-gazing means to you.**

 **I love you, you know.**

 _I know Padfoot. I love you too._

 **We should probably rip this page off Prongs and Wormtail's books. We will never hear the end of it.**

 _And people say i am a mood spoiler._

 **So sorry! What do you want to talk about?**

 _A lot of things, but writing is boring._

 **I need to write down the time and date! Remus Elvendork Lupin said writing is boring.**

 _Shut up! And my middle name is NOT Elvendork! Stop giving me your and James' stupid names._

 **J. is very boring. And I am coming on your bed.**

 _All right_

 **I hate you guys! Write in your own notebooks!**

 **I told you we should have ripped this page off last night.**

So that was all the noise from your bed last night? I thought Padfoot had turned into Padfoot!

 _Shut up Sirius._

 **Here, i need help in wooing Evans, and you are making out!**

 **...**

A few spells were scribbled in the notebook, with Evans being written at times and cut as well.

...

Guys, i think Dorcas is warming up towards me.

 **No offense Wormtail, but your love story is worse than Prongs. At least Evans notices Prongs. I don't think she even knows you exist.**

 **And now Padfoot is being beaten by a potions book. What a horror!**

 _You don't have to write every occurance Prongs. Look, Professor Slughorn has already taken twenty points._

 **I am writing just in case a descendant of mine ever comes across this notebook.**

And what will he be like?

 **Why only a he? Why not a she? I smell Chauvinism Wormtail.**

Oh, you can smell! I thought you were a useless Grim.

 _And there goes another twenty points_

 **As Sirius hits Wormtail.**

Back on your descendant. Describe him. Or her. Stop glaring at me Moony! You can earn those points anytime.

 **My descendant-a girl would have flaming red hair like that of Evans, and my Hazel eyes. She will love Quidditch, and would be just like me.  
My son, would have my messy-black hair and Evans' green eyes. He will be just like me, but he need to have his mother's temper.**

 **Padfoot would like to tell Prongs that he missed a very important word in his description.**

 **Prongs would like to inquire what is it.**

 **Imaginary.**

And here goes another twenty points. ANd detention. Oh God why me! Yo!It has ended

 _I hate you people. And Wormtail that is NOT the ending password!_

Sorry Moony!

...

Harry was laughing on his floor, as the door opened and Ginny came in. She looked at HArry with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What happened?"

He looked up and said, "Marauders happened."


	4. Chapter 3-Charms

**A/N:Sorry for the small chapters. I need ideas. Help me please. Meanwhile, enjoy and Review.**

 **Disclaimer:I swear on Merlin's striped pants i do not own HP or anything related to it except my imagination.**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 _Remus_

Peter

 _ **Lily**_ (for future)

...

 **Moony.  
** **Moony, listen.  
** **MOONY FOR MERLIN's SAKE PAY ATTENTION TO ME!**

 _What has happened that you are scribbling away in my notebook?_

 **Evans is staring at me.**

 _Doesn't she like, always?_

 **No, like really this time! What should I do?**

 _Act Natural. Smile at her._

Any ideas why Evans is looking at James in her goddess of death mode?

 **Yup! Prongs just gave her his arrogant smile, in the words of Moony.**

 _I am trying to take notes here people._

 **It is never gonna work.**

 **Roses are red,  
Violets are blue  
Lilies are white,  
But not as cute as you!**

What?

 _What!_

 **What in the name of Merlin's blue and white striped pants is that?**

...

 _WHY in the name Of Merlin are you giving explicit details of MY pants?_

 **...**

 **Because I love you Moony. XOXO**

Excuse me while I try to get back my innocence.

 **Excuse me while I flower-gaze and write my flower a few poems.**

 **That's it!**

 _That's NOT our ending password either!_

 **Of course, you would know. *wink***

...

A number of spells were scribbled, with occasional drawings of lilies and brooms.

...

Hey, Prongs.

 **Yes Wormtail?**

Why don't you ask Frank for help?

 **As in Frank Longbottom?**

Yup!

 **And why exactly would I do that?**

Because, Frank is engaged to Alice, and Alice is a really good friends of Lily's. ANd well, you know how cool he is. Maybe he'll give you some tips.

 **Wormtail! I owe you a life debt! What do you want me to do for you?**

Kiss the hem of my robes.

 **What?**

Just kidding.! I want you to officialy introduce me to Dorcas as a 'poor boy who wants to learn a few tricks from the world's best Chaser'.

 **I AM THE WORLD'S BEST CHASER!**

Yes you're Prongs, but we all lie in Love!

 **All right.**

YO! It has ended!

 **Stop using that idiotic password Peter!**

 **...**

Harry smiled at the small conversation. Leaning back on his chair, he wondered what his life would've been like with them.

The door flung open, and came in. "Dear, the dinner is ready."

"Thank you , I'll just come down." Saying so, he slipped the notebook in his bag.

 **... **


	5. Chapter 4-DADA, Library and Transfigurat

**A/N: Here you go! And no favorites or follows? is this this bad? :(**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 _Remus_

Peter

 _ **Lily**_ (for future)

...

 _James, Sirius, Peter._

Yes?

 **Hey, Moony! You old boy! Your're** **awake?**

 **Thank God! I have been dying to talk to you. DADA is really boring without your sarcastic comments.**

 _I have a very interesting memory from last night, you know._

 **Really? The wolf got better, i hope?**

 _Actually no. I remember the wolf roaming in Hogsmeade with a stag beside it, a dog behind and a rat on his top. Funny, isn't it?_

Yeah!

 **A stag! puff! won't the wolf eat a stag? that's absurd Moony!**

 _That's what i thought till i remembered three months in second year where each one of you had your mouth shut for a month! EACH! and then three months of talking nothing but in hushed voice in our dormitory! Then the very, VERY weird names that you, PRONGS, made for each one of us, saying that you had casted a spell to find out what our inner animals were and made a name for them, and then put it on the map! AND if I am not wrong, i, MOONY was a werewolf, you, PRONGS were a stag, you WORMTAIL were a rat, and you PADFOOT were a dog!_

 _Did you three became an animagus?_

We can explain.

 **It wasn't dangerous!**

 **You are our friend Remus.**

 **Remus, please reply.**

 **Do not get angry, please.**

We've worked really hard for this.

 _I am going to Dumbledore, and i'll tell him that i should leave._

 **Don't be absurd Moony!**

 **Remus you're not thinking clearly!**

We're coming to the hospital wing!

 **Remus, for the love of Merlin reply!**

 **Remy, please think about it. The class is over, we are leaving.**

...

Harry looked at the book. He was utterly shocked. Turning to the next page, he found another set of notes. What had happened? He knew Remus never left! He turned another page. It was filled with another set of notes in his father's handwriting. Harry was getting tensed. Finally, he saw the date and realized it was all of only the next day. Taking a deep breath, he found the marauders' notes once more.

...

 **Remy?**

 **Remus, brother, talk to us!**

Remus i need help with charms, and you know these idiots won't help me. Please.

 **Remus, we are really sorry if we hurt you. We only wanted to help you.**

 **Mate, back in second year, after we found out about you, we went to wait for you at the Shack. We saw your transformation, and your cuts, and realised that you needed our help.**

Remus, we all love you. Don't cut us out. It has been three days!

 **Please Remus.**

 **Remus, i love you. Please do not ignore us.**

 **Remus, i can see your notebook in front of you. It's open, and i can make out our handwritings. Reply.**

 **Had we not been in this stupid, all right, very great library, we could've explained.**

Remus? Please?

 _Meet me in the Dorm in Ten minutes._

 **Absolutley!**

 **We are coming.**

Um, guys, he has left. We should move.

...

Harry looked at the conversation. It ended there. No stupid passwords, nothing. He quickly looked at the other page, eager for more.

...

 _You all are stupid!_

 **We know love, found out** **when i was eight.**

 **Six.**

Ten.

By the way, have you stopped crying now?

 **Of course Wormtail. Our topper can't cry in Transfiguration, can he?**

 **Stop harassing my boyfriend, Jamie!**

 **Shut up, Siri!**

 _Will you stop! I am taking notes here. This can come in OWLs!_

 **Even if it does, i know you'll pass.**

 **Marauders, Evans is looking at me. OH MY GD SHE IS SMILING! WHAT DO I DO?**

 _Stop scribbling! Look at her, and smile back, just not the arrogant one,._

 **Five galleons she will say no if he asks her out.**

 _look at her peacefully. Try and impress her. There you got it._

You're on Pads!

 **Stop betting on my love life!**

 _Five sickles he won't have the guts to even ask her._

 **MOONY!**

 **You're on!**

I am in as well.

 **People!**

 **That's it!**

...

Harry smiled, and kept the notebook in his drawer. It was wonderful!


	6. Chapter 5-Detention, and Prank

**Disclaimer: Had I owned it, all the below mentioned characters would be alive and good.**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

Peter

 _Remus_

 _ **Lily**_ (For future)

…

 **Hey Padfoot, are you there?**

 **Here only Prongs.**

 **I found a way to privatize our conversation.**

 **Really? How?**

 **Say the name of the person you want to talk to, and to make it visible say 'Marauders'.**

 **All right, I have done it. Is it working?**

 **Do I look like I am Remus?**

 **Well, I can't actually see you, being in detention, and you can never impersonate My Moon Boy**

 **No, I do not know. We will check it later.  
I need ideas for April Fool's.**

 **I am writing line, 'I will never behave foolishly' Ironical, isn't it?**

 **Um, Sirius. Prank ideas. Brainstorm.**

 **Right. How about we turn the food invisible?**

 **That's pretty difficult charm.**

 **I can ask Filtwick once he comes.**

 **And what exactly will your reason be?**

 **That I want to disappear my lovely mother's glasses.**

 **On that note, how are things at home?**

 **I do not know. I don't live there. In case you forgot, I am stuck at 12, Grimmauld Place.**

 **I meant, what's going on there?**

 **That's not home.**

 **Sorry. How are things with your lovely parents?**

 **Well my mother has developed a great liking towards Furnuculua.**

 **Sirius…**

 **And my father doesn't care.**

 **I am sorry mate. Regulus?**

 **I don't think he knows that I exist.**

 **Siri….**

 **It's hard you know, we were best of friends before I was sorted into Gryffindor.  
My parents want me to take the Dark Mark.**

 **What?**

 **Yeah, I was surprised as well. They really don't know me, do they?**

 **Sirius, you should come home. Dad will do something. After OWLs, just come** **.**

 **I will try…..But what about the prank?**

Hey guys, are you off the detention Sirius?

 **Yes Wormtail, almost over.**

 **Hey Wormyy, I need Prank ideas.**

 _For the sake of Merlin, will you ever pay attention to studies! OWLs are coming up_

 **But MOOOOONNEEEEYYYY, April the first is coming before!**

 _James, do you ever think about anything except Pranks and Jokes?_

 **Lily Evans.**

Quidditch

 **Nope!**

 _I think I am going to take Lily's advice and hang out with other people._

 **Wait, lily TALKED to you?**

James, they are prefects. They take rounds together.

 **Where are you Moon-boy?**

Moon-boy?

 _Sirius I am going to murder you!_

 **I will love it!**

Moon-Boy?

 **Get over it Wormtail, believe me, I am.**

Yeah, it was better when Sirius was stammering to tell his feelings to Remus.

 **Ah, those were the days!**

 **Stop being so melodramatic!**

 **Ha! Look who's talking!**

 **I am out, where do we meet?**

 **Common room?**

 **Too crowded!**

 _Library?_

 **We are not stupid Moony!**

Kitchen?

 **I love you Wormy!**

I know Sirius…and the name 's NOT Wormy. Same for you James.

 **Oh, admit that you love it!**

 **You are coming Remus?**

 _No._

 **Fine, I'll drag you out. Let us meet in the kitchens!**

Yo! It has ended!

 _Sirius! Peter! For the sake of God, stop!_

….

Harry looked at the notebook. Sirius had been planning to leave? He actually regretted all the moments he did not talk to them. Sirius. Remus. He knew nothing about his family. Closing the notebook firmly, he put it in his desk drawer and left for the night with Teddy.

 **A/N this is IMPORTANT!**

 **I will not be updating( maybe I will) till March, due to my OWLs equivalent. Sorry, but please keep reviewing! And I still need ideas. I have literally run out of them!**


	7. Chapter 6- Easter Hols and Disney

**A/N: Okay, so i haven't updated in like what-forever? Can't blame me, i lost all interest here. But i am back and if you want to read any conversation just tell me!**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 _Remus_

Peter

 ** _Lily(_** for future)

* * *

 **Ho Ho Ho!**

 **Merry Christmas Prongs?**

 **Very right my dear Padfoot! Where's Wormy and Moony?**

For the last time Prongs, It's WORMTAIL! And I am at home.

 _Why, pray tell me, we have put tones on these quills?_

 **SO that when one of us has something important to say others can wake up!**

Like the fact that Christmas was months ago and it's Easter?

 **Honestly Wormtail, who goes home on Easter?**

My great Aunt Mary died!

 _Will you idiots stop pestering me? I am taking notes and my quill is shaking in my hands._

 **Shaking huh?**

 _Can you ever think straight Sirius?_

 **Let's get one thing straight: I am not!**

Oh, poor James. How are you handling Sirius? It isn't time for his monthly mood swings?

 **Why do you think I called all of us?**

 _Called? James, calling is a phenomenon that is done by telephones that does not work in Hogwarts. You are not calling us, YOU ARE DISTURBING US!_

 **Is it only me or can you hear Moony's stomping of the quill up till here?**

I can hear it till here.

 **Don't worry Wormtail. We will manage it. Now, how do I handle Sirius Black?**

 **I can read this Prongs!**

Step 1: Get him a pillow.

 _Step 2: show him a Disney Movie._

 **As if that would do anything**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **….**

 **Guys, it worked! Padfoot is crying now!**

 _I am coming up the stairs-make sure he keeps crying!_

Click some photographs for me!

 **I will! Hey, who don't we do something with these Photographs?**

Like put it all in the Great Hall when everybody gets back?

 **You are the only one who left, idiot!**

 _Not a bad idea Wormtail. I am going to get my camera._

* * *

 **I hate you all!**

 **Aww, why Pads?**

 **Especially you-you evil, foul man!**

What has Prongs done now? Did he take away your mascara again?

 **AGAIN? That was you THE LAST TIME!**

 **Get ready for a painful death Wormtail.**

 _I swear to Gryffindor if you do not stop writing right now I will inform Professor McGonagall._

 **As if!**

 **As if!**

As if!

* * *

 **Moony, you are dead!**

 **You are no one to me anymore!**

Get ready for a painful death!

* * *

Harry yawned. He wondered what happened next, but there was a new conversation on the next page. Smiling to himself, Harry shut the textbook, kept it carefully in a drawer and went off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7-A new leaf

**Okay, so I haven't updated this in forever but I had a stroke of genius so ta-da! I hope someone is still reading this**

 **James**

 **Sirius**

 _Remus_

Peter

 _ **Lily(**_ for future)

* * *

 **Moony** **Darling, are these eyes of mine deceiving me or is Evans actually talking to our stag boy?**

R: _HOLY SHIT!_

S: **Language!**

R: _As if you care! But yes, they are talking! How did that happen?_

S: **Wait, you did not set them up?**

R: _Do you find an idiot written over my head?_

S: **I find lovable, cuddly puppy written on your head.**

R: _Oh SHUT UP!_

P: Didn't you guys know? After Snivellus called her a you-know-what, she has started talking to James!

S: **Are you kidding me?**

P: Nope!

R: _Really? That is stupid._

S: **We should have put his pants down sooner!**

R: _That is highly stupid! You know you_ are _bullying_ him _right?_

S: **Aw, come on Moony.**

J: **Moony's right. We did go to an extreme.**

S: **Loverboy!**

R: _Thank you, James. Now I am really interested what Lily was telling you!_

P: Interested in gossip Moony?

R: _I always am Peter._

J: **Nothing much. Just here and there.**

S: **Jamie, are you all** **right** **?**

J: **Yeah why?**

R: _You seem off._

J: _I am fine guys. Just, worried about OWLS you know._

* * *

S: **Okay, something is definitely bothering James.**

P: So I am not the only one who noticed that?

R: _No peter. Ever since he was talking to Lily..._

S: **EVANS! I knew that bitch had something to do with her.**

R: _Language!_

P: But what? What can Lily possible tell James that he has become a mess?

S: **that, my dear Pettigrew, is exactly what we are going to find out.**

R: _No shit, Sherlock_

S: **Fuck You **,** Watson.**

P: Why am I friends with you lot.

J: **You do know I can read this, right?**

S: **SHIT!**

R: _Shit!_

P: Um, hi?

* * *

R: _So what did James say?_

S: **I am not** **sure** **I should say…**

P: Oh come on Pads!

S: **Lily told James she was bullied in her childhood by her sister and thought herself to be very superior. James and I behaved in a similar way to Snape. That is why she hates us.**

P: that's deep.

R: _Wow. I knew her sister was bad but this_

S: **So James is** **thinking** **of turning a new leaf. Only pranks that are harmless.**

R: _Seriously?_

S: **Siriuslyy.**

R: I _SPEND YEARS TRYING TO PUT IT IN YOUR_ H _EAD AND ALL LILY HAS TO DO IS SAY IT!_

P: Love's hard My boy

S: **y** **es, prophet Pettigrew.**

P: you have my blessings.

* * *

Once again, Harry could not help but wonder. Wat ad drifted Peter apart?


End file.
